FanChar: Hectic Militarist Organization
"It is wise to join the Hectic Militarist Organization, for our Organization is one of the most powerful Intergalactic Armies in the entire Galaxy." ''----- HMO Recruit Administrator: Kanbell Hudson'' The Hectic Militarist Organization is a Pro-Militarist Organization, that focuses upon the annexation/conquest of other Planets, and the recruitment of Fleet Commanders (that includes their fleet and crew members) through secretly-established Meetings. The Faction itself is also led by a group of Administrators, each to ensure certain roles, while the Administrators are led by the "Militarist Director," of which the Director himself is rarely seen in person, only giving orders through secure Radio channels. While currently they have never established contact with the Gunma Core and the Rilux, it is very much possible for them to meet, either in a Peaceful Alliance (Unlikely).... or a Aggressive Intergalactic Conflict (Likely). The Faction itself is viewed as an Antagonist, but should the situation be shifted in a way, they could be viewed as a potential Protagonist. Faction Colors There are Multiple Colors for each Branch within their Military. Their Military Police Colors consist of Cyan (Main), Yellow, and Green (Sub-Main). Their "Atmospheric Engagement Regiment" Branch Colors varies upon the terrain, but mainly its Teal (Main) and Black (Sub-Main). Their "Intergalactic Loyalist Fleet" Colors consist of Black (Main), Maroon, and Dark Blue (Sub-Main). The "Hectic Special Forces" consist of Black (Main), and Gray (Sub-main). Governing Body TBA Arsenal/Technology The HMO has a wide arsenal of Laser Weaponry, Energy Weaponry, and even posses experimental Plasma Weaponry (Experimental phase of Plasma will expire in 2 months), for their Military. They also have a small arsenal of Interstellar Ballistic Missiles (IBM), of which are used to hit objects in the same Solar System. Their current technology in the fields of Medicine are typically advanced as well, able to replace Organic Limbs and Organs with Cybernetics, if absolutely necessary, and are able to perform advanced methods of Surgery. Law Enforcement Technologies are similar to that of the Military's, except they are downgraded in terms of Damage. Culture/Ideologies Most of the citizens within the HMO currently have a very strong belief of Manifest Destiny, believing it is their own right, to conquer any planet they set foot on, no matter how big the territory is. Despite this though, they don't think of themselves as superior compared to anyone else, as it is a foolish sign of underestimating a opponent faction/individual, and won't back down from a Trade/Alliance offer from other factions (Dependable, however). They do, however, boast they have one of the strongest Military Forces in the entire Galaxy (This, is typically true. Maybe. I dunno. .3.) to any other faction they encounter. Religion They have no primary religion. However, some citizens believe in some sort of Demi-God, that helps guide the HMO's progression, known as the "Guardian of the Militarists." Some believe in other religions as well, but most are typically censored and banned in public (not counting the Guardian one, though. .3.). Military Branches Militarist Law Enforcers (MLE, Military Police) The Militarist Law Enforcers Branch is a Military Police Force that so happens to be the main Law Enforcement within Civilian Areas in the HMO. Only outfitted with equipment suitable only for Police use. Although while having Rifles, and for some reason, Grenade Launchers, within their Arsenal, they are not recommended to use against Invading Armies in Defense, but they are useful against Criminals and such. Atmospheric Engagement Regiment (AER, Main Military Force within Atmosphere) The Atmospheric Engagement Regiment is a Military Force that mainly participates within operations upon a Planet's Atmosphere. Outfitted with equipment suitable for Engagements upon the Ground, or Skies, their Armor and Weaponry is best suitable for engaging entire Armies, while also defending against them. They, however, require the aid of the ILF to be deployed upon a different planet. Intergalactic Loyalist Fleet (ILF, Main Military Force within Space) The Intergalactic Loyalist Fleet is a Military Force that mainly participates within operations within a planet's Orbit, or within the outer reaches of Space. Outfitted with equipment suitable for engaging hostile Fleets, Space Stations, and even weapons suitable for Orbital Bombardment. They also assist the AER in terms of Transportation and Deployment. Hectic Special Forces (HSF, Military's Special Forces) The Hectic Special Forces is an elite branch of Soldiers that originate from the AER and ILF. Troops showing an elite status of Skill, and effectiveness, are automatically transferred to the HSF. They are deployed within the same conditions as the ILF and AER, except said conditions are harsher, and more difficult to operate on. Military Units and Structures Units Militarist Law Enforcers Units MLE Enforcer: MLE Enforcers are the backbone within the Militarist Law Enforcers branch. Only lightly armored, and most are armed only with Y3T Semi-Automatic Laser Pistols, and some use Y65V Laser Rifles. While weak on their own, they are very effective in large quantity of numbers, and usually all kinds of species (If within the HMO) are included in these ranks. MLE Enforcer Car: MLE Enforcer Cars are Military-Police Vehicles that are able to hold 4 (3 Criminals, 1 Officer) Passengers, and 1 Driver. Being moderately armored, this Enforcer Car is usually a First Response, and the only usefulness in combat, is to GTHO of the area, or just ramming into someone. These Cars are pretty much screwed against any Military Equipment. MLE Transport Truck: MLE Transport Trucks are Vehicles that are used to transport large quantities of Criminals, or Officers, from one place to another. These Moderately Armored Trucks are able to transport a total of 11 Passengers, and 1 Driver. Though, they are only useful in combat if they ram into someone, otherwise these trucks are screwed against any Military Equipment. MLE Mobile Enforcer Command Post: MLE Mobile Enforcer Command Posts are Vehicles that are used as a Mobile HQ for any area under Law Enforcement operations. They come with a mobile access to the MLE database, along with having some prison cells to keep suspects captive for a set duration. They appear to be heavily armored, and are even armed with two THK9 Defensive Laser Cannons to protect itself. It can deal a good amount of damage from Military units, but cannot hold it's own by itself. They are not very useful in combat, besides holding captured Hostiles. MLE Enforcer SWAT: MLE Enforcer SWAT are the militarized versions of MLE Enforcers. Moderately armored, they are armed mostly with Enhanced Y65V Laser Rifles, and YV42 Laser Sniper Rifles, so they are effective at Moderate and Long ranges. Although an improvement, they stand only a moderate chance against standard Military personnel, but are still effective in large quantity of numbers. MLE Military SWAT Transport: MLE Military SWAT Transports are Heavily Armored militarized Transports, that are able to transport up to 12 personnel to a specific location, along with 1 Driver, and 1 Gunner. The Transport has a mounted TM43 Laser Cannon to protect itself, and it's deploying passengers. They are effective against Infantry, but lack any chance in engaging Vehicles. MLE Military SWAT VTOL: MLE Military SWAT VTOLs are Moderately Armored Vertical Take Off and Landing Aircraft, that is able to transport 4 personnel to a specific location, along with 1 Pilot and 1 Co-Pilot. Armed with a TM43 Laser Cannon, and 2 CLY58 Light Railguns, these are useful when dealing with Armored Targets, and they even pose a threat against Military Units. However, they lack effectiveness of mass quantities of units. MLE Military SWAT IFV: MLE Military SWAT IFVs (Infantry Fighting Vehicles) are Moderately Armored Vehicles, that are specialized in taking out Infantry. Armed with two RF76 Laser Cannons, these Vehicles are even able to take out Military Units, but when faced with against Vehicles, it will become a big problem. They require 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, and 1 Operator for the vehicle to be fully operational. Atmospheric Engagement Regiment Units AER Loyalist: AER Loyalists are the backbone within the Atmospheric Engagement Regiment branch. Moderately Armored, they are armed with Y65V-2 Laser Rifles, and sometimes they'll bring a YT4-9 Rocket Launcher upon the Battlefront. They can effectively hold their own against some types of Infantry and Land Vehicles, and are also dangerous in large quantity of numbers. AER Loyalist Medic: AER Loyalist Medics are Medical Personnel that are deployed on the Battlefront, In order to support other Loyalists on the front. Although Lightly Armored, and have no weapons at all, they are an extremely useful asset in Battle. They are able to heal one Infantry Unit at a time, with their Medic-Cannons (Horrible name, yes, I know, Carrying on . 3 .), which are able to replace Limbs and Organs. Although very useful, they need to be protected, otherwise an opponent would get an easy kill. AER TR5-03 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle: TR5-03 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles are just what you'll think they are, Light Recon Vehicles. Of course being lightly armored, these Hovering (Yes, HOVERING.) Vehicles can hold 3 Passengers, 1 Driver, and 1 Gunner, of which it's armed with a Y42-R Laser Cannon. They can effectively hold their own against Infantry, but have difficulty when placed against Vehicles. They are very useful in Recon and First Responses. AER VFK65 Infantry Fighting Vehicle: VFK65 Infantry Fighting Vehicles are Vehicles that are specialized in fighting Infantry. Moderately Armored, these tracked vehicles are able to hold 2 Passengers, 2 Operators, 1 Gunner, and 1 Driver in total. These vehicles are armed with a YRF0 Laser Autocannons, and a YG54 Energy Mortar. They prevail against Infantry, and some Light Armored Vehicles, but anything that has a firepower of a Tank, then there's a problem, which also able to hold their own against other IFVs. AER BH4-03 Light VTOL: BH4-03 Light VTOLs are lightly armored VTOLs that are primarily used in First Responses and Recon missions. Only armed with one VQT-4 Laser Minigun, they are only effective against Infantry. They cannot hold their own against anything else besides Infantry and any other Lightly Armored Aircraft. They only acquire 1 Pilot to operate this vehicle. AER NZ4T Light Tank: NZ4T Light Tanks are Lightly armored Tanks, that are primarily used in First Responses, Force Recon, or Hit and Run missions. Armed with a D4R0 Laser Cannon, along with a D50U Automatic Laser Cannon, these Tanks are high in Maneuverability and speed, but lack Armor and Damage. Despite this, they can hold their own against other Light Tanks, and are effective against Infantry and Light Armored Vehicles. They acquire 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, and 1 Operator, to be fully operational in battle. AER Overside Assault VTOL: Overside Assault VTOLS are Moderately Armored VTOLS that are primarily used to take down Hostile Forces. Armed with a TVB4 Railgun, and 2 ZK5 Missile Pods, which hold up to 8 Missiles, they are useful against Armored Targets. However, they are vulnerable against Fighters and AA. They acquire 1 Pilot and 1 Co-Pilot to be fully operational in battle. AER Bakervalt Mobile Heavy Artillery: Bakervalt Mobile Heavy Artillery are Lightly Armored Artillery Vehicles, that are used to heavily bombard an area over Large distances. Armed with a LM7-31 Missile Pod, which has 12 Missiles in it, this Vehicle is very deadly against Ground Forces. However, they are vulnerable against Direct confrontations, and cannot target Aircraft. They acquire 1 Driver, 2 Spotters, 1 Gunner, and 1 Operator to be fully operational in battle. AER Bakevalt-02 Mobile AA: Bakervalt Mobile AA is the Anti-Air variation of the original Bakervalt. The AA variation is moderately armored, and armed with 2 KLT-05 High Velocity Laser Cannons that are able to rip Aircraft and Infantry to shreds. However, they lack any possibility to successfully confront Armored Vehicles (unless in large numbers). They acquire 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, and 2 Operators to be fully operational in battle. AER Ladersen Medium Tank: Ladersen Medium Tanks are Moderately Armored Tanks, that are primarily used against other hostile Land Vehicles, and Infantry. Armed with a BHK-67 Railgun, and 2 NH3T Laser Cannons, they are very effective in both Numbers, even against Heavily Armored targets, and Individuality against multiple Light or Single Moderately-Armored targets. However, they are vulnerable against Aircraft. They acquire 1 Driver, 2 Gunners, and 2 Operators to be fully operational in battle. AER ZR4-03 Assault Mech: ZR4-03 Assault Mechs are Moderately Armored Walker Mechs, that are primarily used against Infantry and Aircraft. Armed with 2 HK-871 Laser Miniguns, and 2 LBH0 Surface to Air Missile Launchers (Each can hold 6 at a time), they are quite effective against hostile Infantry and Aircraft. However, they lack any effective confrontation with Land Vehicles, unless if the Vehicle was small, and were to get under the Mech's foot (Somehow, Lel). They require 1 Pilot, and 1 Co-Pilot in order to be fully operational in battle. AER Casdmen Gunship: Casdmen Gunships, are Heavily Armored VTOLs, that are armed to the teeth. Armed with 1 YF65 Laser Autocannon, 2 BH7-A Heavy Railguns, and 2 ZK5 Missile Pods (which hold up to 8 missiles), they are extremely powerful against Infantry and Vehicles alike. However, due to their Heavy Armor and Weaponry, they are quite slow, which makes them an easy target for Anti Air and hostile Fighter Jets. They acquire 1 Pilot and 1 Co-Pilot to be fully operational in battle. AER Verdstern Fighter/Bomber: TBA AER Hereaton Heavy Tank: TBA Intergalactic Loyalist Fleet Units ILF VST9 Interceptor: VST9 Interceptors are Spaceships suitable for Intercepting Hostile Fighters, and Bombers. Moderately Armored, and Lightly Shielded, they are armed with Two VGT5 Laser Gatling Cannons, and two VR59 Missile Pods, of which they hold 8 Missiles, each. They are useful to thinning a hostile's forces in terms of Fighters and Bombers, but are useless against other Larger Ships (such as Frigates, Cruisers, Etc.), and can effectively hold their own against other Interceptors. ILF VDT4 Fighter/Bomber: VDT4 Fighter/Bombers are Spaceships suitable for combating enemy Aircraft, while also going against other Larger Vessels. Moderately Armored and Shielded, they are armed with 2 HP71 Laser Autocannons, 2 KY60 Missile Pods (Each able to hold 6 Lock-on Missiles), 1 HP65 Automated Laser Turret, and are able to hold 6 moderate-sized Bombs of the pilots choice. They are useful for engaging hostile Vessels, and for holding their own against other Fighters, but are vulnerable against Interceptors and sometimes Carriers. ILF Italy Corvette Class: The Italy Corvette Class, is the smallest, but most maneuverable Space Vessel within the HMO. Designed to patrol HMO-controlled Space, Recon uninhabited planets, and First-Responses, they are 95 Feet Wide and 65 Feet Tall, armed with only 1 VSR6 Light Railgun, 2 JY6-T Laser Cannons, and 18 Automated Laser Defense Turrets. Effective In numbers, and against Smaller Spacecraft (Safe for Bombers), they are vulnerable in Solo Engagements against any larger Vessel, but can stand their own against other Corvettes. ILF Bureaucrat Frigate Class: The Bureaucrat Frigate Class is a Space Vessel, that is designed to combat against any Small Spaceships, and to escort Transports. About 135 Feet Wide, and 85 Feet Tall, these Moderately Armored/Shielded Frigates are armed with 2 VSR6 Light Railguns, 4 RC4-92 Heavy Laser Cannons, and 36 Automated Laser Defense Turrets. Although effective against Smaller Spacecraft (Safe for Bombers), they are vulnerable against Battleships, Dreadnoughts, and they can stand their own against Cruisers, Carriers, and other Frigates. ILF Alexander Carrier Class: The Alexander Carrier Class is a Space Vessel, that is designed to unleash Large Quantities of Drones at any hostile. These 320 Feet Wide,100 Feet Tall, Heavily Armored/Lightly Shielded Vessels have two hangars, one for 25 Bomber Drones, each able to carry 3 - 5 Bombs, and one for Fighter Drones, each having a Laser Cannon and 2 Missiles, these Carriers are armed with 40 Automated Laser Defense Turrets as well. These Carriers are indirectly effective against Smaller and Larger Vessels, but are vulnerable against Direct Attacks. ILF Melosifant Battlecruiser Class: The Melosifant Battlecruiser Class is a Aerostat that is designed to spearhead Fleets, if a Battleship or Dreadnought Class is not present. These Moderately Armored/Shielded, 350 Feet Wide/125 Feet Tall Vessels have two hangars that are able to hold 8 Spacecraft, and are armed with 3 VSH2 Railguns, 6 RC4-92 Heavy Laser Cannons, and 43 Automated Laser Defense Turrets. They are very effective against any vessel below it's class, but anything above would find that it would be pushed aside like it is nothing. ILF Detroit Battleship Class: The Detroit Battleship Class is a large Space Vessel, that are used to spearhead fleets, if a Dreadnought or Flagship is not present. About 375 Feet Wide and 175 Feet Tall, these Heavily Armored/Lightly Shielded Battleships have a Hangar on it's Right side, able to hold 4 Spacecraft, and are armed with 5 VST7 Heavy Railguns, 16 RC4-92 Heavy Laser Cannons, and 36 Automated Laser Defense Turrets. They are extremely effective against anything not a Dreadnought or Flagship, but are extremely vulnerable against Bombers. ILF Heresy Dreadnought Class: TBA ILF Ediven Supercarrier Class: TBA ILF Iowa-45 Flagship Class: TBA Hectic Special Forces Units HSF Commando: A HSF Commando is a highly experienced Veteran within the HMO, that had once served in the AER. Moderately Armored, they are equipped with a CDX4 Laser Burst Rifle, and sometimes a CDG1 Grenade Launcher. Usually deployed in operations that normal AER members cannot handle, they outmatch standard Infantry units, while vulnerable against some types of Vehicles HSF Stealth Mech: TBA HSF Corvette: A HSF Corvette is a Moderately Armored, but Heavily Shielded spacecraft, that is operated by an elite crew of ILF veterans. The corvette is armed with 2 CY51 Proton Torpedo Launchers, 2 KUR4 Lock-on Missile Pods (Each able to hold 12 Missiles), 2 HY3Z Automatic Laser Cannons, and 4 Automated Defensive Plasma Cannons. They are deadly against Large Vessels, and smaller Spacecraft, however they are weak to overwhelming numbers of Units, and they are usually deployed in operations that some normal ILF vessels cannot handle. MTBA Structures Militarist Law Enforcement Structures TBA Atmospheric Engagement Regiment Structures TBA Intergalactic Loyalist Fleet Structures TBA Hectic Special Forces Structures TBA Prototypes AER AVF49 Super-Heavy Tank: The AER AVF49 Super-Heavy Tank is a Very Heavily Armored, and Moderately Shielded Hover-Tank, that is very deadly on the Battlefield. Armed with 2 BH65 Plasma Cannons, and 4 NB54 Laser Cannons, these Tanks are very deadly against Ground Forces. However, they are highly vulnerable to attacks from Aircraft and Aerostats. They require 2 Drivers, 4 Gunners, and 2 Operators to be fully operational in battle. ??? Known Members Members not providing Links, are either NPCs, or characters that will be developed in the far off future. Salem Empyrdom (Militarist Director) Kanbell Hudson (Recruit Administrator) Eric Gabon (Economy/Trade Administrator) Oliver Allison (Foreign Affairs Administrator) Andrew Sterns (AER Administrator) Maddox Heist (MLE Administrator) Melisa Warrens (ILF Administrator) Brandon Krockster (HSF Administrator) Aarin Russel (AER Loyalist Medic) ??? (Everyone is able to create a character for the HMO) Known Territories Planet ARF-149 The planet housing their main headquarters, and being the very planet they founded on, they currently have 65% of control in the Northwest region of the Continent, Dextric, of which most of their installations include Military Forts and Outposts, but there are a few Civilian Villages and Towns, of which all Civilians are under protection/surveillance of the MLE branch. Celocia Region * Fort Tertro: Fort Tetro is a large, highly defended Military Installation, that holds the meeting place of various Adminstrators, and is the homeplace of the Militarist Director. Housing at least 10,000 AER and ILF Personnel, this is the main Military Fort in the region its located in, while also being a major staging ground if the region is under attack. * Selenix Space Port/Airbase: Selenix Space Port/Airbase is a Military Installation, that houses numerous Aircraft, Spaceships, and Personnel, belonging to the AER and ILF, within the current region. The main deployment upon Aircraft and Spaceships in this part of the region originate here. * Dextric City: Dextric City is the industrialized capital of the Hectic Militarist Organization. Currently housing a population of 250,325 Civilians, the industrial infrastructure allows for the production of many products, to be imported to other Factions that are able to be traded to. However, its pollution rate is at a high 74%, leading for its waters to be mostly contaminated, and its Air to be filled with smog. The Militarist Director is currently finding ways to reduce the pollution rates. * Ravager Land Base: Ravager Land Base is a AER Military Facility, that houses personnel, equipment, and Vehicles within the Base. It also serves as a staging ground against hostile forces when the region is under attack. The main deployment upon Infantry and Land Vehicles originate here. * Outpost Trelino: TBA * Tresvalik Village: TBA Delomando Region * Loyalist Town: Loyalist Town is a moderate-sized Town, with a moderate-sized civilian population. The town is currently a big center of Currency, allow it to be a Economic Powerhouse to the HMO... and to other factions that seize control of the town. * Kelleingvon Land Base: TBA * Eretros Airbase: TBA Velianos TBA Faction Relations The Gunma Core Allies, Unknown TBA The Rilux Threat Neutral, Not Encountered. N/A Known Policies/Laws Limitations on Religion and Right to Bare Arms The Militarist Direction: Salem Empyrdom, thinks that converting to a Religion of some sort, would halt the progress of their expansion due to Religious Believes. As such, any Religion that he sees that could get in the HMO's way, he puts a ban on it to prevent losing progress. Religion's such as the Believe of the Guardian of the Militarists are kept into action, as they show no signs of altering progress. Same goes for Weapons, Salem thinks that having civilians own Firearms is a bad idea, but also thinks that they should be able to protect themselves. As such, he allowed Civilians to be able to own Melee Weapons (Swords, Spears, Axes, Hammers, Etc.), but not any Ranged Weapons. Right to Free Press and Media. TBA Multi-Species Membership TBA Strict Punishments for Lawbreakers TBA MTBA Known Appearances ??? Trivia # The AER Casdmen Gunship is inspired by the Mi-24 Hind, used commonly by the Russian Federation. # ??? Gallery Category:J.T.H's Characters Category:Gunma Characters Category:Gunma Series Category:Army Category:Armada